


Gdy wszystko obraca się przeciwko tobie

by KasumiZuki



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiZuki/pseuds/KasumiZuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pięć razy kiedy Torchwood niekoniecznie ratuje świat i raz kiedy to robią, mniej więcej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdy wszystko obraca się przeciwko tobie

**Author's Note:**

> „Can’t Win For Losing” by element78  
> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7518683/1/Can-t-Win-For-Losing  
> Beta: Brak, chętnie przygarnę.  
> Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, chętnie przyjmę wszystkie rady.

1.

To Tosh odebrała wezwanie, ale na swoje miejsce wysłała Owena, tłumacząc się bólem głowy i nadmiarem innej pracy. Może pewnego dnia jej to wybaczy. Kiedy przybył, ulica wyglądała na opuszczoną, co było Złym Znakiem. Na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął broń i trzymał się blisko ściany, gdy wyglądał zza rogu by zobaczyć…

– Co to ma być do cholery… Tosh!

– Co to jest? Nadal nic nie widzę – odpowiedziała, przeskakując po kolejnych ujęciach i szukając odpowiedniej kamery. Owen wzdychając odszedł kilka kroków od ściany.

– To królik – wyrzucił z siebie, chowając broń do kabury i zbliżając się do stworzenia. Nie podszedł zbyt blisko, nikt nie pożyje długo w Torchwood, jeśli nie nauczy się szanować rzeczy bez względu na to jak wyglądają. Krążył ostrożnie, obserwując to, a to obserwowało jego.

Stworzenie było wielkości niewielkiego kota domowego i gdyby nie intensywnie fioletowy kolor, wyglądałoby zupełnie jak ziemski królik. Jego uszy opadały lekko, a nos drgał. Owen utrzymywał dystans.

– Królik? – dołączyła do rozmowy Gwen i sądząc po brzmieniu jej głosu bardzo starała się nie śmiać.

– Nie żartuję – warknął Owen z irytacją. – To pieprzony królik. Fioletowy królik. Czy ktoś sobie kpi?

– Fioletowy? – wtrąca się Jack zanim ktoś inny może cokolwiek powiedzieć, i na dźwięk jego „o cholera” tonu, Owen zamiera.

Zanim zdąży zapytać, co jest złego w fioletowych królikach, powietrze przed nim staje w płomieniach.

– Kurwa mać! – krzyczy Owen, odskakując niezgrabnie i lądując na plecach. Suwa piętami po ziemi, odsuwając się trochę bardziej.

– Owen! Jack, co to było?

– Ogień – odpowiada Jack spokojnie. – Nie martw się, nie są na tyle silne żeby kogoś zabić.

– Króliki ziejące ogniem? – pyta spokojnie i racjonalnie Owen, a jego głos wcale a wcale nie przypomina tego, jaki miał w wieku piętnastu lat.

– Oczywiście, że nie, – kpi Jack, kiedy Owen wzdycha z ulgą, kontynuuje: – są pirokinetyczne.

– …są, co? – mówi Owen, nie odrywając oczu od królika. Jeszcze nie wstał, nie sądził żeby stworzenie dobrze reagowało na ruch.

– Wywołują słabe pożary za pomocą myśli – odpowiedział Jack, mówiąc jakby to było oczywiste. A Owen, który żyje w świecie gdzie króliki są brązowe lub szare i ich sprawdzoną formą obrony jest ucieczka, uważa całą tą sytuację, za kompletnie absurdalną.

– Och, oczywiście – mówi ponuro. – A co ja mam zrobić z pirokinetycznym królikiem?

– Przede wszystkim przestań krzyczeć. Straszysz go.

– Ja straszę jego? – syczy Owen. Nos królika zaczyna ponownie drżeć, a on przestaje się ruszać, przestaje mówić i przestaje oddychać, kiedy nic się nie dzieje relaksuje się ponownie.

– Ja i Gwen jesteśmy w drodze. Zabrałeś SUV’a więc zajmie nam to trochę – powiedział Jack. – Staraj się zachować spokój. Porozmawiaj z nim.

– Porozmawiać z nim? Fioletowym królikiem, który próbował mnie ugrillować? – Co się stało z jego życiem?

– Nie ma znaczenia co mówisz. Wystarczy jak będziesz spokojny, cichy i spróbujesz brzmieć przyjaźnie.

W ciszy po tych słowach, usłyszał stłumiony śmiech.

– Nie pomagasz Gwen – powiedział Jack. Po chwili słychać wołanie, jakby ktoś krzyczał z drugiej strony pomieszczenia. – A to na pewno nie jest pomocne, Ianto.

– Co on robi? – spytał Owen.

– Mówi – wtrąciła się bardzo szybko Tosh. – To nic. Nie martw się tym.

Tak, bo to wcale nie zabrzmiało podejrzanie. Owen pociesza się myślą, że jak wróci do Centrum będzie o jedną osobę mniej na świecie.

– Po prostu czekaj i się nie ruszaj – rozkazał Jack. – Będziemy tam za dwadzieścia minut.

Owen zamyka oczy i opuszcza głowę z powrotem na chodnik. Słyszy szuranie małych łapek, ale pozostaje nieruchomy mając nadzieję, że Jack rzeczywiście wie jak obchodzić się z ziejącymi ogniem królikami.

Coś dużego i ciężkiego ląduje na jego brzuchu powodując, że traci oddech, z nagłym krzyknięciem podrywa głowę i…

… znajduje się oko w oko z kolejnym królikiem, znacznie większym i którego nos niebezpiecznie drży. Owen powoli odwraca głowę i patrzy w lewo.

– Och – mówi patrząc jak całe stado królików powoli się do niego zbliża.

Jack i Gwen znajdują go jakieś pół godziny później całego pokrytego żywym fioletowym dywanem. Owen nie ma im nic miłego do powiedzenia i co oczywiste czuje się całkowicie swobodnie, kiedy wyraża swoje wątpliwości co do ich pochodzenia i całej tej sytuacji. Po powrocie powtarza zjadliwą tyradę Ianto, który przyjmuje to ze stoickim spokojem. Potem na dokładkę powtarza to Tosh. Potem jedzie do domu.

Następnego ranka na stole do autopsji czeka na niego wielki wypchany fioletowy królik.

Nigdy nie udaje mu się tego zapomnieć.

 

2.

_Dzień trzydziesty ósmy_

_Wszyscy przebyli drogę od niepokoju, przez zupełne szaleństwo aż do poziomu umysłowego który najczęściej jest związany z zombie lub członkami jakiegoś kultu. Nadrobili zaległości w papierkowej robocie, pokończyli stare projekty, porobili zapasy i pokończyli te wszystkie małe rzeczy, które mają skłonność do rozpadania się właśnie wtedy, gdy wszyscy są zajęci obsługą cotygodniowego końca świata. Nadal jednak nie nauczyli się sprzątać po sobie. Ja zwolniłem się z tej odpowiedzialności wiedząc, że na pewno mają czas żeby zrobić to samodzielnie. Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy, kto podda się pierwszy._

_Oświadczyłem, że zastrzelę każdego kto zbliży się do archiwów. „O” myśli, że żartuję, znowu. Ile razy mam go postrzelić żeby zrozumiał, że naprawdę to zrobię._

_„G” wróciła z jej „wakacji”. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że Rhys jest zmęczony jej obecnością dzień po dniu. Taka ciągła obecność kogoś rzadko jest dobra, nawet, jeśli to własna narzeczona._

_„T” przyniosła więcej DVD do jej kina. Widziałem tytuły takie jak: „Dźwięki muzyki” i „Titanic”. Podejrzewam, że wszyscy już łapią się każdego możliwego koła ratunkowego. Notatka dla siebie: UNIKAĆ._

_„J” jest bardzo cichy. Mógłby wreszcie nadrobić zaległości w papierkowej robocie, ma zaległości nawet sprzed dwóch lat. Ultimatum wydaje się być skuteczne. Jednak nadal jestem podejrzliwy._

Ianto opuszcza długopis i przesuwa dłonią po twarzy. Przeciąga się najmocniej jak umie, uwięziony za biurkiem, które zostało stworzone dla kogoś znacznie niższego, następnie wstaje i idzie na górę.

Centrum jest właściwie ciemne. Kanapa jest zwrócona przodem do sekcji autopsji i jest tam wielki ekran wzięty skądś tam. Dzieci von Trapp’a śpiewają na ekranie. Owen i obie dziewczyny siedzą na kanapie chrupiąc coś niewidocznego z tego miejsca, ale najwyraźniej bardzo chrupiącego.

Jack opiera się o drzwi do swojego biura, obserwując swój zespół jak ciekawy film. Światło świeci z biura, więc trudno zobaczyć twarz, ale jego głowa odwraca się lekko w stronę Ianto, odpycha się od futryny i znika w pomieszczeniu.

Ianto idzie przez Centrum, manewrując pomiędzy często przestawianymi stacjami roboczymi i ostrożnie omijając Krzywą Wieżę z Pizzy - stało się to czymś w rodzaju zawodów, obserwowanie jak wysoko uda im się to ułożyć zanim ktoś ją wywróci. Ostatnim razem Gwen musiała stanąć na krześle, żeby sięgnąć na samą górę. Powoli zbliżają się do chwili, kiedy możliwym będzie pojawienie się słów „lawina pudełek po pizzy” w czyimś akcie zgonu.

Kiedy Ianto pojawia się w drzwiach, Jack wskazuje na stos papierów.

– Połowa skończona – powiedział, brzmiąc tak niezwykle dumny z siebie, że Ianto z trudem przełknął sarkastyczny komentarz. On zrozumiał, już w czasie Tygodnia Pierwszego, że jego praca jest dużo prostsza, kiedy pozostała czwórka łazi w tą i z powrotem jak sobie chce. Gdy wszyscy pięcioro są stłoczeni w Centrum, poziom cierpliwości Ianto szybko spadł do zera, a jego okazjonalne złośliwe uwagi zaostrzyły się i pojawiały się z alarmującą częstotliwością.

Sięga po wypełniony stos papierów i zaczyna go sortować - nawet w czasie zastoju, a od ostatniej obserwacji Weevila minął pełny miesiąc, Ianto nie brakuje pracy. Wtedy Jack łapie go za rękę i przyciąga do długiego, spokojnego pocałunku. Ianto mu na to pozwala, a nawet wyciąga wolną rękę i owija palcami kark Jacka, ale łapie rękę próbującą rozpiąć mu koszulę.

– Jack, nie. – stwierdza, odsuwając się tylko na tyle ile trzeba by móc swobodnie mówić. – Znasz zasady.

– Nie ma seksu dopóki papiery nie zostaną zrobione – recytuje Jack posłusznie. Po czym przyciąga Ianto z powrotem do następnego pocałunku, bardziej natarczywego niż wcześniej, a Ianto odsuwa się wcześniej, ponieważ ktoś tu musi zachować trochę samokontroli i oczywistym jest, że Jack nie będzie tą osobą.

Ianto robi krok w tył zwiększając odległość między nimi, a Jack przesuwa się i chrząka.

– Więc, powrót do pracy – mówi, a Ianto czeka. I czeka. Po kilku długich minutach Jack zaczyna wiercić się pod jego spojrzeniem, a on sam pozwala sobie na mały uśmiech.

– Przepraszam. Rozpraszam cię? – pyta, niemal radośnie, a Jack rzuca mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

– Wynocha – rozkazuje wskazując na drzwi i Ianto wychodzi.

Wieża z pudełek po pizzy wali się następnego dnia. Nikt nie zostaje ranny, ale potrzeba aż dziesięciu minut żeby odnaleźć kanapę.

_Ostatnia uwaga: Trzeba nauczyć Myfanwy atakowania na komendę._

 

3.

Bardzo dobrze, że Centrum ma własne prysznice, myśli Tosh, nie ma mowy żebym wracała do domu w tym stanie. Wpada jak burza przez otwarte drzwi i łowi spojrzenie Gwen. Walijka otwiera usta by przeprosić, kiedy Tosh zamyka drzwi i rozpoczyna żmudny proces zdejmowania ubrań. Prawie już wybaczyła Gwen. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałej dwójki.

Próbuje złapać za rąbek koszuli, ale szlam powoduje, że wyślizguje się on jej z ręki. Próbuje wsadzić kciuk w szlufkę jeansów. Dobrze, że dziś włożyła do pracy jeansy, ale są one zbyt dopasowane by spaść.

Przez chwilę, Tosh poważnie rozważa po prostu usiąść i płakać. Powstrzymuje się, głównie dlatego, że nie wstałaby potem o własnych siłach.

– Tosh? – woła niepewnie przez drzwi Gwen. – Wrócił Ianto.

– Wpuść go proszę – odpowiada natychmiast Tosh, a drzwi otwierają się tylko na tyle długo by wpuścić jedyną osobę na której towarzystwo ma teraz ochotę.

Ianto zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, odwraca się i mówi coś do Gwen. Chwilę później zamyka drzwi i podchodzi do niej.

– Poszła sobie – mówi i Tosh czuje napływ sympatii dla młodszego kolegi. Równoważy się to ładnie z całkowitym zażenowaniem.

– Nie mogę… – zaczyna, czując ciepło na twarzy i trzymając swoje ręce z dala od tułowia. Są one pokryte tą samą mazią, co reszta ciała, półprzezroczystym żelem, który pachnie lekko truskawkami i cedrem i zmniejsza tarcie prawie do zera, co uniemożliwia złapanie czegokolwiek.

Ianto odkręca prysznic, sprawdza temperaturę i sięga do siatki, którą przyniósł ze sobą wyciągając dużą butelkę czerwonego wina. Chyba najtańszego jakie było w sklepie. Tosh spojrzała do torby i zobaczyła jeszcze cztery butelki.

– I to rzeczywiście działa? – pyta. Ianto wzrusza ramionami.

– Jack myśli, że tak. Zostawiłem mu już jedną butelkę, ma całe ręce tym wymazane.

Jack ubrudził sobie ręce, kiedy pomagał jej zdjąć buty żeby się nie pośliznęła i nie rozbiła głowy. Tosh uważa to za sprawiedliwą karę, bo nie zadał sobie trudu by powiedzieć Owenowi, że szturchnie ciała meduzo-podobnego czegoś jest złym pomysłem. Jak Owenowi udało się uniknąć obryzgania, jest dla niej zagadką. Gwen, za to uniknęła ubrudzenia przez schowanie się za Tosh, co było zrozumiałą i czysto instynktowną reakcją. Ianto w tym czasie robił kawę i był poza zasięgiem mazi, co czyniło go jedynym niewinnym niczemu.

Ianto obserwuje ją dokładnie, a ona może poczuć, że czerwieni się ponownie.

– Nie mogę się rozebrać – mówi w końcu, wbijając wzrok w jego buty. Jak reszta się o tym dowie, to nie dadzą jej żyć.

Słysząc hałas podnosi wzrok w górę i widzi, że Ianto zdejmuje marynarkę. Obserwuje, jak odrzuca ją niedbale na bok i podwija rękawy koszuli.

– Śmiało – mówi, wskazując na prysznic, po czym odwraca się do siatki z winami i otwiera wszystkie butelki żeby Tosh nie musiała się z nimi męczyć.

Woda spłukuje z grubsza żel i kiedy Ianto polewa winem na jej dłonie może poczuć jak jej skóra traci śliskość. Zużywają całą butelkę, ale jej ręce w końcu są czyste.

Ianto zerka na butelki stojące na podłodze, a potem na ubrudzoną i przemoczoną Tosh.

– Powinienem pójść po jeszcze kilka – stwierdza.

– Dziękuję Ianto – odpowiada, szczerze wdzięczna. Perfekcyjnie profesjonalny Ianto oferuje jej przed wyjściem mały uśmiech. Nie muszę się martwić czy powie innym, myśli Tosh. Bardziej martwi się o to jak zareaguje na sprzątnie bałaganu w całym Centrum.

Rozbiera się jedną ręką, w drugiej mocno trzymając butelkę wina i rzucając ubrania na stos w pobliżu drzwi. Najprawdopodobniej zostaną spalone, myśli i stwierdza, że tak będzie najlepiej.

W pewnej chwili Ianto musiał wrócić. Tosh nie wie kiedy, jedyną wskazówką, że tam był jest kolejna torba z winami, butelki są otwarte, a na pobliskiej ławce leżą czyste ubrania. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, jak udawało im się żyć w Torchwood zanim on dołączył.

Kiedy jest czysta i ubrana, wliczając w to koszulę, która musi należeć albo do Jacka albo do Ianto - stara się o tym nie myśleć, wraca na górę. Centrum pachnie truskawkami i czerwonym winem, a Owen polewa obficie winem większość powierzchni pionowych w sekcji autopsji.

– Więc – mówi Jack siadając koło niej. Ona zerka na jego ręce, są czyste. – Czego się dziś nauczyliśmy?

– Spieprzaj Harkness – odpowiada Owen.

Właśnie wtedy staje na plamie żelu i spada na dół z wrzaskiem i hukiem.

Mijają niemal dwa miesiące zanim Tosh pije wino ponownie.

 

4.

SUV gwałtownie rusza do przodu, powodując spadek pasażerów z powrotem na swoje miejsce i machająca postać starego pana Wellsa znika zanim Gwen jest w stanie podnieść się z fotela i odmachać. Patrzy jak okolice jej mieszkania migają za oknami, a Jack prowadzi jakby dostawał dodatkowe punkty za każdego trafionego pieszego.

– Mówiłeś, że jeszcze nie będzie silnych efektów – mówi Ianto z siedzenia pasażera.

– Musiała wziąć większą dawkę – odpowiada Jack ponuro. – Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy powiedzieć Owenowi żeby przygotował środki uspokajające.

– Myślałem, że wszystkie środki odurzające są zamknięte na dole.

– Są –pauza. – Były. Do tej pory były.

– Jack… – mówi Ianto ostrzegawczo, a Gwen mruga. Brzmi to jakby się kłócili, a przynajmniej blisko tego. Nachyla się do przodu.

– Dokąd jedziemy? – pyta marszcząc lekko brwi. Mówi niewyraźnie.

– Wracamy do Centrum – odpowiada jej Ianto, a jego zdenerwowany ton głosu zanika.

– Czemu? – dopytuje dalej Gwen. Brzmi jakby była pijana, choć nic dziś nie piła.

– Znaleźliśmy cię jak dzieliły cię trzy sekundy od pocałowania twojego osiemdziesięcio-dwu letniego sąsiada – mówi jej Jack z rozbawieniem. – Wydawało się to trochę niezwykłe. Musimy przeprowadzić parę testów. Jeśli to jest to o czym myślę, to zawieziemy cię do domu, a Rhys będzie bardzo zadowolony. Gwen patrzy na Jacka, na Ianto i z powrotem. Rozważa to przez chwilę, ale Jack prowadzi, a z nią nie jest aż tak źle żeby zaryzykowała wypadek, no i nie ma dla niej tam miejsca.

– Nie kcę czekać – mamrocze do nich, po czym przechodzi na przód i osuwa się na kolana Ianto.

On widzi jej nadejście i udaje mu się ją złapać. Ostatecznie siedzi bokiem na jego kolanach. Chichocze i przechyla głowę, zyskując idealny kąt by całować jego szyję. Ianto podskakuje trochę, gdy zaczepia zębami o jego skórę i mruczy walijskie przekleństwo, i naprawdę brzmi przy tym tak dobrze, że ona musi zgodzić się z Jackiem… i wtedy łapie on ją za rękę która zbliżała się do klamry jego paska. Wywiązuje się krótka walka, w czasie której Gwen chciała rozebrać ich oboje, a Ianto chciał żeby oboje pozostali ubrani. Po chwili Ianto wygrywa przynajmniej do momentu gdy…

– Jack!

SUV gwałtownie skręca w lewo wracając na prawidłowy pas. Ianto owinął jedną rękę wokół tali Gwen żeby ją utrzymać na miejscu i drugą wciąż trzyma jej nadgarstki. Gwen wykorzystała przeciążenie w czasie skrętu by się odwrócić i usiąść mu na nogach prawidłowo.

– Patrz na drogę – mówi surowo do Jacka, łapiąc ponownie nadgarstki Gwen i odsuwając jej ręce dalej. Opada ona na niego, przyciskając policzek do piersi, słuchając bicia serca i dopasowując swój oddech do rytmu.

– Przepraszam – mówi Jack, wcale nie brzmiąc szczerze. – Jesteście nieco rozpraszający.

Gwen wypycha biodra i Ianto z trudem łapie oddech. Uśmiech się do niego, wyrywa z uścisku rękę i przyciąga do pocałunku. On na moment sztywnieje i nie odpowiada. Potem z westchnieniem otwiera usta i zwraca pocałunek.

Wtedy Gwen uwalnia drugą rękę i wkłada ją pod jego koszulę przesuwając nią po żebrach, zimne palce na ciepłej skórze. On odsuwa się z kolejnym przekleństwem i łapie ją za ramię. Wbija w niego paznokcie, przesuwając je w dół wzdłuż boku i czując jego dreszcz.

– Zielone światło Jack – mówi Ianto chrapliwie, a SUV rusza chwilę później. Do czasu aż wrócą, Gwen prawie wygrywa tą małą wojnę. Kamizelka Ianto znikła, koszule jest w większości rozpięta, ma ślad po zębach na szyi, przeszklone oczy i chrapliwy oddech. Ona będzie miała siniaki na nadgarstkach.

Gwen słyszy otwarcie drzwi i jakiś obowiązkowy złośliwy komentarz Owena, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi. Czuje niewielki ból w ramieniu i zauważa lekarza wyciągającego strzykawkę.

Środek uspakajający działa niemal natychmiast. Potrzeba zarówno Jacka i Owena żeby wyciągnąć ją z samochodu, gdzie opiera się na Owenie i uśmiecha się niezrozumiale do całego świata.

– Masz ją? – pyta Jack, spoglądając do wnętrza SUV’a z rozszerzonymi źrenicami.

– Tak – mruknął Owen, stawiając Gwen na nogi i idąc do drzwi. – Nie śpiesz się.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzi Gwen jest Ianto niepewnie wysiadający z SUV’a i patrzący szklistym wzrokiem na Jacka, który natychmiast przyciska go do samochodu i całuje, mocno.

Wtedy świat staje się ciemny.

Gdy obcy afrodyzjak słabnie, ona nic nie pamięta, a Owen jest bardzo szczęśliwy gdy opowiada jej wszystko co widział. Po wszystkim stara się przeprosić Ianto, który ją zbywa.

Odtąd wszystkie środki odurzające są bezpiecznie zamknięte, bez względu na to jakie pomysły ma Jack.

 

5.

Jack jest zaznajomiony ze stratą: stracone bitwy, straceni ludzie, utrata wszystkiego co się liczy. To nic nowego, nigdy nie było - na długo przed patrzeniem na znikającą bez niego TARDIS, walczył już na swojej prywatnej wojnie, której nigdy nie wygra. Mimo wszystko to boli za każdym razem, prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie (ma nadzieję, że zawsze będzie bolało, ponieważ gdy przestanie boleć to będzie znak, że zatracił siebie) i nauczył się przez to rozpoznawać ból w innych.

W roku kiedy dołącza Owen, w pierwszą rocznicę śmieci Katie, Jack przynosi butelkę whisky i zostawia w swoim biurze. Owen cały dzień jest posępny, warczy na wszystkich i zostaje do późna, dużo dłużej niż ktokolwiek. Jack przygląda mu się przez chwilę, a potem idzie do biura i bierze szkocką.

– Nie chcę twojej litości – jeży się Owen kiedy go zauważa.

– Nie zabiłem jej – odpowiada Jack. – Chciałem jej pomóc. Przybyłem za późno. I to nie jest litość.

Owen patrzy na butelkę i podnosi wzrok na Jacka.– Co byś dla niej zrobił? Gdybyś dotarł tam wcześniej.

– Nie wiem – przyznaje Jack. Potem dodaje: – nie powinieneś być dziś sam.

Następnego ranka, przychodząca wcześnie Suzie, znajduje śpiącego twarzą w dół na kanapie Jacka, śliniącego poduszkę i kompletnie nagiego. Fakt, że po pijanemu ma poważny problem z zachowaniem ubrań, nie jest dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. Owena znajduje skulonego na stole do autopsji, noszącego koszulę Jacka i tulącego pustą butelkę szkockiej. Nigdy nie dowiadują się co się stało tej nocy która jest swego rodzaju punktem zwrotnym.

 

Drugiego roku, Owen ponownie na niego naskakuje, wyrywa z ręki oferowaną butelkę i wypija duszkiem połowę obserwowany przez Jacka. Resztę rzuca przez Centrum i słychać dźwięk rozbitego szkła. Jack trzyma się na dystans kiedy Owen osuwa się na podłogę i cicho płacze przez dobre dziesięć minut. Następnie zbiera się do kupy i sugeruje wyjście do baru, prawdziwego baru, nie pubu, a Jack prowadzi. Tego roku on pozostaje trzeźwy.

 

Trzeciego roku to Owen czeka na niego. Znajduje gdzieś w miarę czyste szklanki i przez większość czasu udaje im się zachowywać jak rozsądni dorośli, ale to głownie dlatego, że muszą iść na polowanie na Weevile jeszcze przed trzecią szklanką. Spędzają dobre czterdzieści minut na bieganiu po deszczowym i zimnym Cardiff, a Owen zaledwie o trzy centymetry unika wypatroszenia.

 

Czwartego roku Owen jest zły ponownie. Jack myśli, że nie chodzi już o Katie tylko o życie jako całość, i nic nie mówi kiedy lekarz zabiera całą butelkę dla siebie i wygłasza tyradę o kompletnej bezużyteczności Jacka. Kiedy butelka jest już pusta, opada obok Jacka na kanapę i patrzy w przestrzeń obracając butelkę w dłoniach. Zasypia tam, przez sen opierając głowę o szyję Jacka.

 

Piątego roku jest to spokojny dzień, a Jack zawraca Gwen gdy ta chce iść wcześniej do domu. Sadza ją na kanapie obok Ianto, który wie, że to ważna data nawet jeśli nie zna jej znaczenia.

Nalewa do trzech szklanek równą ilość whisky i zostawia butelkę na biurku w gabinecie - wróci po nią później, gdy Gwen odejdzie i zostaną tylko on, Ianto i wspomnienia. Trochę problemów sprawia mu powrót do pozostałej dwójki, ale udaje mu się nie rozlać ani kropli trunku, także siada więżąc Gwen pomiędzy dwoma kolegami.

Piją za utraconych przyjaciół, cicha chwila melancholii. Ianto nic nie mówi, ale Jack może przyciąć, że myśli on o tych wszystkich kłótniach z Owenem, słyszy echo wystrzału.

Gdy Gwen szykuje się po raz drugi do wyjścia jej ręce drżą. Jack zostawia Ianto na chwilę samego i podchodzi do niej łapiąc jej lewą dłoń w obie ręce.

– Jesteś pewien, że będziesz…? – ona zaczyna mówić, wskazując bezradnie okolicę. Centrum wydaje się być dużo większe z tylko trzema osobami w środku.

– Idź – mówi Jack delikatnie. Pociera kciukiem jej obrączkę. – Idź do Rhysa. Damy sobie radę.

Ona wychodzi, a Jack wraca do kanapy, niosąc tym razem całą butelkę. Ianto wpatruje się w ostatnie krople alkoholu na dnie swojej szklanki. Gdy Jack się zbliża, słyszy cichy szloch.

Siada obok niego, obejmuje ramieniem i przyciąga blisko. Przyciska policzek do włosów Ianto i czuje gorące łzy spływające po szyi.

 

Szóstego roku, Jack pije sam.

 

6.

– … a teraz skoro byliście tak cierpliwi, czas na podsumowanie tygodnia – zapowiada Owen, brzmiąc jak gospodarz teleturnieju.Jack przerywa wycieranie włosów i ściąga ręcznik, żeby móc widzieć prawidłowo medyka. Z chichotu Gwen wnioskuje, że włosy mu sterczą w sposób przypominający wkurzonego jeża.

Owen stoi w drzwiach do biura Jacka, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że pozostała czwórka jest na parterze i daje mu to poczucie wyższości. Oczywiście Owen nigdy nie musi się martwić o bycie zbyt wysokim, mając Jacka i Ianto jako porównanie.

Odchrząkuje i zagląda do notatnika. Jack łapie pytające spojrzenie Ianto i wzrusza lekko ramionami w odpowiedzi.

– W tym tygodniu – mówi Owen uroczyście – złapaliśmy osiem Weevili, dwa Hoix - Hoixy? - i Blowfish. Mieliśmy do czynienia ze statkiem z Piratów z Karaibów pojawiającym się w zatoce Cardiff. Ścigaliśmy razem siedmionogie koto-podobne stworzenie…

– Razem? – powtarza Gwen jak echo.

– Jeśli już o tym mówimy, lewe, tylne drzwi SUV’a się nie zamykają, są ślady pazurów na suficie i siedzenie pasażera jest wymontowane – wtrąca się Ianto. – Proponuję kupić po prostu nowy. Najlepiej bez nazwy naszej tajnej organizacji napisanej na boku.

– Zamknąć się, oboje – irytuje się Owen. – Wytropiliśmy wspólnie wszystkie te mechaniczne ważki…

– Znowu „wspólnie” – mówi Jack.

– Cisza! Mieliśmy do czynienia z inwazją liliputów i mówiących grzybów – zatrzymuje się mrugając. Potem patrzy na słuchaczy nieco niepewnie. – To prawda?

– Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o kosmicznym środku rozbawiającym w którym byliśmy wszyscy skąpani – mówi Ianto udając powagę. – Który to spadł na nas wszystkich z wyjątkiem ciebie – dodaje Tosh. Jack opiera się o ścianę, zadowolony, że jego drużyna się sprzecza i żartuje. Jest zmęczony, wszyscy są. Ale bardziej od tego, jest z nich dumny.

– W ciągu ostatnich siedmiu dni nasza piątka – kontynuuje Owen, czytając kolejną stronę – zjadła w sumie dziewięć odpowiednich posiłków. Było jedenaście wezwań pomiędzy godziną dwudziestą drugą, a szóstą rano. Mieliśmy siedem zmian ubrania…

– Osiem – koryguje Tosh, rzucając Jackowi szybkie spojrzenie.

– Osiem zmian ubrania, trzysta czterdzieści dwa kubki kawy, trzydzieści dwie godziny snu, jednego zniszczonego SUV’a, jedno aresztowanie…

– Nadal twierdze, że to nie moja wina – wtrąca szybko Jack.

– … i absolutnie nie było ofiar – kończy Owen.

– Słucham? – upomina się Jack.

– Ty się nie liczysz – przerzuca notatnik przez ramię i zbliża się, opierając się o barierkę. – Powiem wam coś: jesteśmy dobrzy.

Jack śmieje się bo się zgadza i dlatego, że czuje się dobrze. Jest czysty po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni gdy Owenowe „siedmionogie koto-podobne coś” wrzuciło jego i Gwen do największej i najbardziej błotnistej kałuży w Cardiff. Późniejsze pojawienie się pirackiego statku uniemożliwiło im wzięcie prysznica, aż do teraz - i właśnie mieli swoje pierwsze sześć godzin bez kosmitów w tym tygodniu, a on chce po prostu wziąć Ianto, zwinąć się w łóżku i przespać resztę dnia.

Zakładając, że nie zmarnuje szansy na to doprowadzając na przykład do przypadkowego aresztowania.

– Idźcie do domu – mówi. –Wszyscy. Wyśpijcie się, zjedzcie coś i nie przychodźcie jutro, jak będziecie potrzebni to zadzwonię.

Obie dziewczyny uciekają momentalnie. Jack obserwuje jak Owen powoli idzie za nimi. Jest trochę zaniepokojony, że nadmiar nieznanych antydepresantów nie przestał działać, ale możliwym jest, że to właśnie Owen potrzebuje ich najbardziej i testy wykazały, że nie są w żaden sposób szkodliwe.

– Upewnię się, że wróci do domu – mówi Ianto także obserwując lekarza.

– I zostanie tam – dodaje Jack, kiedy Ianto odchodzi.

Wraca on prawie godzinę później, prawdopodobnie zatrzymał się w domu by wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Jack sprawdza czy to na pewno on, a następnie wraca do łóżka. Kilka minut później Ianto kładzie się obok niego, splatając razem wygodnie nogi i opierając głowę na ramieniu.

Może później jak prześpią się kilka godzin Jack wprowadzi do życia kilka pomysłów. Ale na razie, po prostu się przesuwa żeby młodszy mężczyzna mógł się zmieścić w łóżku.

– Jesteś mi winien nowego SUV’a – mówi Ianto po chwili, a Jack uśmiecha się w ciemności.

– Zobaczymy – odpowiada, bo naprawdę nie mógł przewidzieć co się stanie, jak wejdzie do środka ten kot.

– On ma racje – kontynuuje Ianto. – Jesteśmy dobrzy.

– I wszyscy żyją – dokańcza cicho Jack.

Jutro nadejdzie szybko. Ale na razie jest szczęśliwy z dzisiaj.


End file.
